Chanbaek Drabble Series
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: They completed each other!/Chanbaek!/Yaoi!/Drabble/RnR?


_Hallo! Saya bawa FF lagi nih :) Ini bisa jadi opening sebelum ngepost sekuel 'Baby Just Take Me' sama 'Birthday Gift' tapi angst dulu ya :D Tenang aja sekuel-nya bakalan Full NC! Bukan gagal NC lagi XD Tapi tetep ada story line-nya ya :)_ _ntar kalo yang komen banyak saya juga bakal cepet nge-postnya. Haha XD You better stay tune :) Okelah~ check this out!_

* * *

**Title: Chanbaek Drabble Series**

**Cast: EXO Baekhyun, EXO Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me! Do not steal or copy-cut!**

**Love Scars**

_we're like dominoes. i fall for you, you fall for another_

Baekhyun berdiri disana, diatas sebuah panggung megah dalam kubah mimpi-mimpinya. Ia menyapa para penggemarnya yang disambut dengan gemuruh suara sorakan-sorakan. Jari-jari tangannya yang cantik itu sedang memegang _microphone. _Ia mengenakan setelan tuxedo lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya. Kali ini, Baekhyun membuat rambutnya berwarna sedikit gelap. Jangan lupakan eyeliner yang membingkai matanya yang membuatnya berkesan lebih tampan, atau cantik?

Para penggemar yang hadir dalam acara itu ikut bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun ketika ia menyanyikan lagu _Officially Missing You_ milik _Tamia_. Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan betapa ia merindukan orang itu. Seseorang yang sempat mengisi hatinya. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lupa caranya memeluk Baekhyun. Bagaimana pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Bagaimana pria itu membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk Baekhyun.

"_Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go? Cause this pain I feel it won't go away.."_ Sepenuh hati ia menyanyikan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan. Bagi Baekhyun, kenangan-kenangan bersama pria itu adalah suatu hal yang tak ternilai.

"_And today, I'm officially missing you.." _lirik itu, berhasil meluncur dari bibir mungilnya bersama dengan jatuhnya kristal-kristal bening dari matanya. Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Suaranya bergetar, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Dulu jika ia mengangis seperti itu, Chanyeol akan datang padanya dan mengatakan "_Jangan menangis, aku suka Baekhyun-ku yang tersenyum." _yang diiringi dengan pelukan dan kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya. Namun tiada yang bisa diharapkannya sekarang. Tiada lagi Chanyeol dan pelukannya. Tiada lagi kecupan dan kata-kata cinta. Setiap hari ia berharap dan menunggunya, walaupun Baekhyun tahu akan sia-sia. Chanyeol sudah lebih bahagia sekarang. Bahagia bersama dengan orang lain yang lebih dicintainya.

**- FIN -**

* * *

**A Song For You**

_to remember those sweet things between us_

Kala itu musim semi sedang menyapa kota Seoul. Chanyeol duduk di beranda rumahnya dengan mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja _casual favoritenya _dan ditambah dengan sebuah gitar kesayangannya dipangkuannya. Gitar yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan untuknya dan untuk seseorang. Sebuah lagu melantun dari bibirnya—

Ia masih ingat jelas ketika kekasihnya, seorang pria mungil yang manis memberinya sebuah kado ulang tahun. Sebuah gitar akustik berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna putih melingkarinya. Hanya sebuah gitar biasa tapi terasa sangat spesial untuk Chanyeol. Sebuah kado yang sempurna untuknya.

Orang-orang bilang mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Seorang _pianist_ dan _gitarist_. Seorang _singer_ dan _songwriter_. Ia terlahir dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Ia punya jari-jari yang besar khas seorang pria tapi Baekhyun punya jari-jari yang lentik. Sebuah padu padanan yang sangat sempurna bukan?

Tapi dunia ini punya hukumnya sendiri. Ini sebuah kenyataan bukan dongeng. Ia sadar tidak semua kisah berakhir dengan _happy ending_, begitu juga kisahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingat benar bagaimana keganasan penyakit itu merebut Baekhyun-nya. _Leukimia. Stadium 4._ Baekhyun tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang yang terserang _leukimia_. Ia selalu ceria dan tersenyum sebagaimana mestinya.

Sampai ketika penyakit itu benar-benar telah melumpuhkan Baekhyun-nya. Membuatnya tak bisa turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Ia harus dibantu oleh alat-alat medis untuk mempertahankan kondisinya. Setiap harinya Baekhyun bertambah kurus. Dokter bilang waktunya tidak akan lama, tapi Chanyeol tidak percaya. Baekhyun adalah pria paling kuat yang ia kenal.

Ia tahu Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tapi Chanyeol menguatkannya, bukankah memang itu yang disebut cinta? Saling melengkapi, menguatkan, dan berbagi. Baekhyun menggenggam lemah tangan Chanyeol. Di sisa akhir hayatnya, ia meminta sesuatu kepada Chanyeol

" Terima kasih untuk 8 tahun dalam hidupmu yang kau berikan untukku. Berjanjilah kau akan mengabadikan kisah kita berdua. Aku ingin kau ingat selalu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."setetes kristal menetes di sudut mata Baekhyun. Pria itu menutup matanya. Tertidur untuk selamanya. Menutup kedamaian dalam hidup dan cintanya.

"Aku berjanji." kristal bening itu juga mengaliri pipi Chanyeol. Setiap kata yang ia tuliskan berasal dari hatinya. Semua lagu yang ia ciptakan adalah tentang Baekhyun-nya. Setiap larik adalah penggalan kisah mereka berdua. Persis seperti yang Baekhyun minta. Chanyeol tidak pernah melupakan janjinya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun. Mencintai apa saja yang ada pada Baekhyun.

"_Oh, I wish we could do the good time, all over again"_

"_Life goes around, once, but never again"_

"_Oh, you don't know how much I miss you"_

**- FIN -**

_Haha~ How is your feeling? Share it with me! Ngga terlalu angst banget kan ya? Soalnya saya ngga tega juga sih kalo sampe yang mewek-mewek gitu XDSorry ya, saya terpaksa post angst genre. Masalahnya saya lagi males post yang NC XD Ntar kalo ini responnya bagus trus bikin saya semangat saya post deh NC-nya! Soon! Very soon! Okay, so please leave your trace below! And, please remember to be a good readers, okay? See ya~  
_


End file.
